


Lego to my Ego

by pajama_cats



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Emmet watches a movie with Rex, but from a genre he's not particularly fond of.





	Lego to my Ego

Emmet liked to believe he thrived on the little things in life. Big things are nice too, but he's had his fair share of adventure. Unlike Rex, who didn't mind them as much. 

So of course he was more than thrilled when Rex announced out of the blue they'd be having a movie night. 

“You are so gonna  _ love  _ this, Em.” Rex says after he's settled in under their shared blanket, practically glued to his side. “For a horror film it has the best fight scenes and loads of blood! Win-win, right?” 

Blood? That was news to him. 

“Yeah- sounds good. I mean, sounds cool! The coolest.” Despite trying to cover up his nervousness for the film Rex still remains to have a skeptical expression.

“You sure you're up for this? We don't have to-” Rex doesn’t even get to finish when Emmet abruptly cuts him off.

“Yep, I'm sure! Let's do this!” With that said Emmet grabs a handful of popcorn from the bowl on his lap and into his mouth to keep from starting to ramble if he lost his nerve. The genre was probably just to toughen him up anyway, and if Rex thought he could handle it, then surely it wouldn't be  _ that  _ bad. 

Right? 

…

Apparently Emmet wasn't as strong as he thought he'd be. 

Not even thirty minutes in and he was trying his best not to seek shelter under their blanket. The only thing he could really do for comfort was latch onto Rex’s arm for dear life and try not to stare too much at the horrid scenes.

Of course Rex didn't notice his distress all that much, just thinking he was wanting to get cozy and rested his arm protectively over Emmet. It was at least a bit comforting. 

And it really was starting to work, that is until a jumpscare had Emmet screaming and causing the popcorn to get knocked out of his lap.

“Whoa! Hey, pull yourself together!” Rex is quick to grab the remote, shutting off the tv entirely before tending to his terrified boyfriend. “Emmet, it's okay.  _ You’re  _ okay. I'm here.” 

It takes Emmet a moment to calm his beating heart, listening to Rex’s words of comfort, along with the hand now rubbing small circles over his own. 

“I guess I wasn't as ready as I thought I'd be.” Emmet manages a smile, letting his eyes fall shut. And as an afterthought he adds in, “Sorry.” 

“What? Em, you don't apologize for things that aren't your fault.” Rex’s face softens and Emmet has to keep himself from giggling at the way Rex’s hand runs through his hair to flick off the popcorn.

“Well you seemed really into the movie and I didn't want to ruin it for you, so.. I can try to power through it.” A flash of the jumpscare shows in his mind right after the words leave his mouth. “Or. Or not.”

“You don't have to force yourself to watch it, you're still sweet after all.” Emmet can feel his face heat up from the compliment and it doesn't help when Rex decides to start peppering him with butterfly kisses. “How about we watch some romcom? You like those, don't you?”

“Yeah, but you're okay with that..?”

“Personally not my fortè, but if it makes you happy I don't mind. Plus, I get to spend time with you, see you all in your usual upbeat mood, and it gives me an excuse to be as close to you as possible. Forget win-win, this is a triple win!” Rex pulls away from Emmet with a grin, letting their shoulders bump together.

“You don't need an excuse to get close to me.” Emmet closes one eye when Rex kisses his cheek, smiling while his already semi-messy hair gets ruffled as Rex stands up. 

“It's a cheesy romantic gesture that cool guys like me get to use.” Rex states in a matter-of-fact tone, tossing out the horror DVD to who knows where. Emmet should be concerned about it getting scratched, but then again he didn't really like the movie to begin with.

“I don't really get it, but okay.” Emmet smiles regardless, watching Rex insert a new DVD and returns right by his side the moment the movie begins. He didn't think it was possible for Rex to get any closer to him until Rex is hoisting him up into his lap much to his flustered confusion. 

“And sides you know I'd always protect you, right?” Emmet can practically feel the butterflies in his stomach at the way Rex says it so sweetly. It's pretty much something that goes unsaid, considering how protective Rex is of him towards the world and others. He's seen a lot more than Emmet ever will, so the younger never questions him on it.

“Of course I do.”

After all, he feels safe so long as Rex is there by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in too deep with this ship goodness(not like it's a bad thing though) fdhj Shout out to my bae for coming up with the title since it takes me 10 years to figure out one(and also for introducing me to the ship ahh) This ship needs more love tbh
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
